


Silent Ice

by for_t2



Category: Women's Hockey RPF
Genre: Canon Non-Binary Character, Drabble, Gen, Hockey, Ice, Loneliness, Minnesota Whitecaps, Summer, Waiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:40:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25067038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/for_t2/pseuds/for_t2
Summary: Summer is always the hardest season for a mascot
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Silent Ice

Something about the ice made the silence even quieter. It had been so long since Cappy had seen the teams clash, had cheered on their friends, had celebrated every second of the wild game they called hockey.

But, for now, the rink stood empty, lights dimmed, scoreboard blank.

But soon it would return, better than ever. New friends, new fans, new chances to win Lady Isobel's heart. And Cappy would be there, waiting, ready to throw the arena doors wide open.

Because if there was one thing Cappy knew, it's that summer only lasts a few months. Hockey lasts forever.


End file.
